Axon Seirios
by Helvetia
Summary: 16 years and there seems to be no end to the war between man and the crystal dragons of the sky, except for the missing Silver Crystal Dragon, the one destined to command all dragons as King, the one who can end the war and bring closure to many. With a tenuous truce made the search begins as both man and dragon search for the means to end their war.


I, Helchan do not own Hetalia! But if I did...there would be good times!

* * *

Axon Seirios - Burning Axis

Prologue: Darkest Days

_They will not have you my child I swear it. I will kill them all before I let that happen._ Green eyes searched throughout the forest for a path out and away from the kingdom that had betrayed the fleeing creature. Taking up a familiar trail, the creature released its wings and started to take flight. The crying of the youngling echoing in its mind as it flew over a clearing field. Looking back at the billows of smoke and fire building upon the castle, it snorted and turned back to continue its path until the whistling of a spear reached its senses and the weapon itself punctured the creature's wing. The shot instantly crippled it escape flight and the creature fell towards the earth colliding with the grassy knolls.

"You do know that running is an offense to the Great Kingdom, do you not?" A rumbling voice permeated from the silence as the creature struggled back onto its haunches. Peering at its wing, the creature growled deeply and readied its stance to fight as the familiar gruff voice addressed it.

"There is no offense when your kingdom had started it and forced me to call in for reinforcements, especially when a newborn child is involved and the reason of such destruction. You should know better, Alberic you have two waiting for you. Go back to them and I will call the others off." Blonde hair blew along with the change of wind and sky blue eyes hardened at the proclamation. The tall man moved forward, one hand on the sheath of his sword and the other pulling out the sword by the handle.

"Then you leave me no choice but to bring you and the child back by force." The blonde man said tersely before rushing the creature that had shifted its form to better fight off its attacker. Taking on a human form the pale creature defended with a sword of its own and instantly went on the attack. Sparks of orange flew off their swords as they clashed heatedly at each other one not wanting to give the other a chance for the upper hand.

Jumping away from each other panting heavily, Alberic cast a sideways glance at the human form of the creature that he has seen many times before and cherish time spent, "Frederick, give me the child and I will let you go, by yourself, this is the last time I will make such an offer." Alberic said as he wiped sweat from his eyes.

The one in front of him showed no signs of giving up or handing anything over, "So long as I still breathe, I will fight you again and again Alberic in order to protect one of my own. Ready your sword and pray you not look away once lest I take your life at that second." Frederick shifted his feet against the ground feeling it part to accommodate his weight, he hissed as his sword arm stung each nerve alight with pain, weakening it to nearly dropping his sword.

"The stunning agent is already working its way through your body," Alberic sighed, not yet sheathing his sword until the creature was truly immobile. "Must you always be so difficult, no harm will come to you or the child, now tell me where he is and I will take him back so this can end before dawn draws blood on both sides." He took a few steps forward watching as the sword fell from Frederick's hand straight into the pliable ground.

"Do not…take me –for a fool. Y-You would allow them to use my child as a tool for their plans in this war? And I thought you better than them, apparently not because dawn will already draw someone's blood." Frederick panted shallow breaths as his form hunched over his forgotten sword, his arm curling towards his body from the poison the other barely grasping at the handle. "You would do this to me after all that I've done for you?"

Alberic froze, his face hardened with surprise under the weight of the words that had passed the creatures lips. Taking his time to find the words he wanted to say, Alberic took another step forward, "Frederick you were the one who had chosen to bear the gift in the form of one of your own. Now that you seek to keep the child from its rightful owner, this is what you have caused, and this is your consequence for disobeying." He sighed again wanting to rub at his temples but held steady knowing that the other would not give up so easily.

"You have not listened to a word I have said, have you Alberic?" Frederick stated with a resigned sigh that alerted Alberic that something was not right with the other, "It does not matter at least my death will soon open your eyes to what this gift means." He said quietly one hand resting upon the hilt of his sword, he struggled to stand while holding his sword as best he could. "Do not show me pity and fight me as you would a foe of your kind."

Frederick charged at Alberic, one arm with his sword raised and his other stuck in rigor mortis. Alberic blocked the attack and dodge rolled out of the way as Frederick changed back into his natural form, razor teeth snapping at him and vicious claws tearing at the earth that he once stood at.

"Frederick, stop this! Control yourself there is no need for you to do this, we can conclude this peacefully." Alberic tried to yell reasoning at the red eyed creature in front of him but, saw nothing of the one that he had learned to trust and earn trust from. "Do no do this, do not do this to me." Alberic whispered letting his sword fall to the ground as Frederick loomed over him snarling.

Alberic closed his eyes waiting for the creature to snap its teeth through him and only heard the high keening of anger and terror, he opened his eyes and found crippling chains tightening around the creatures neck and a shower of blood gushing from a wound to the chest right below its heart, the spear still embedded..

"No!" he gasped as the spear was wrenched to the right, causing Frederick to howl louder but immediately stopped and swayed. The spear was finally ripped out allowing more blood to rain on the grass and Alberic as Frederick collapsed on his side unmoving.

"You're lucky I followed you, Alberic or else you would have been dead and gone from this world." Alberic turned to the sound of the snarky voice. "Well aren't you glad to see me", The other commented to the air.

Alberic walked up to the other and punched him square on the nose, "Damn it Alberic, what the hell was that for?" the dark haired man whined as he held his nose allowing for his blood to stream to the ground.

"Roma you're beyond being an idiot! Do you know what this means?!" Alberic shouted at the other clenching and unclenching his fist, he looked back at the prone form of Frederick crystallizing over blinking hard before turning back to the other man, his jaw set with irritation as he turned back to Frederick.

"Yeah, I just saved your life and this is the thank you I get." Roma pulled out a cloth to clean his face and looked at the silver creature and smirked. "Bet you could get the best armor in the kingdom though." He looked up and saw the blonde turn away from him. Roma walked over to him and slung his arm around Alberic, "You know I would not have done it if I saw another way around defeating Frederick without harming him. He set danger upon you and this kingdom that was forged through our alliance with the Dragons. He would have seen everything undone because of his pride as a dragon, Alberic. You must understand that in my eyes you, my grandchildren, and the many people that are under our rule come first before a dragon." He spoke resting his head against Alberic's.

"What if it was my decision to di-"

"Treason! The king is slain in cold blood!", a shrieking voice had Alberic and Roma looked up to see Athena crouched in a large tree, her bronzed scales glittering meanacingly as she howled loudly again before taking flight to the moon and star filled sky, disappearing out of sight as quickly as she came.

"War will be coming and there is nothing that we can do about it." Alberic said before walking unsteadily towards Frederick before dropping to his knees and touching the snout of the once fearsome creature.

"Blood will be spilt and there is nothing that we can do but fight to stay alive!" Alberic yelled before grabbing at his hair and resting his head against the crystalized dragons cheek. Shifting his hands to take hold of the creatures maw, Alberic wished that it had not come down to this but he had turned a blind eye to Frederick's silent warning and flighty ways to distance himself from Alberic and his two sons. "I did not want it to be like this you fool...I only wanted to ensure that Ludwig would live and hopes that you would stay for good.", Alberic whispered into the quiet night before the deafening howls of all of the dragons permeated and settled a chill to his core.

"Well are you coming or are you going to sit there and wait for death?" Roma asked walking away, "If it makes you feel any better I had some men follow, so you can have them carry Fred back and you can give im a proper burial when we get back."

"I'll wait for the men.", Alberic stood watching Roma and his antics at the blonds words. He was not in the mood to be near the man anymore than what he had to, he sighed wondering where he went wrong, his twin boys without a mother and one deathly ill, Frederick's own child that he'd born and was now gone without a trace and his role in the war to come.

_Our future is bleak..._

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the prologue!

Until the next chapter (I swear it'll be longer than this page long essay, omg what have I become! ToT)! Oh yeah, let me know it you catch any spelling or grammatical errors...


End file.
